The invention relates generally to switches and more specifically to a two-piece switch assembly adapted for mounting on two members that move relative to one another in a fixed manner.
One example of two moving members is a common automobile ashtray consisting of two potions, a slidable ashtray and a frame. The frame mounts in the instrument panel to hold the ashtray in a drawer-like fashion. Guide tracks on the frame guide the ashtray as it moves into and out of the frame.
The ashtray may be illuminated in various ways. For example, a light bulb may be mounted inside the frame above the ashtray. A problem associated with this design is that the ashtray is not fully lit when it is fully extended, especially the portion of the ashtray furthest from the frame.
Alternatively, the light bulb can be mounted directly to the sliding ashtray, thereby providing a more complete illumination. However, such prior art systems have required a durable wiring harness capable of flexing as the ashtray is moved into and out of the frame. Thus, an expensive, heavy-gauge wiring harness is used for supplying power to the ashtray-mounted light bulb.
A further problem associated with prior illuminated ashtrays is that the operation of the light depends only on the position of the vehicle headlamp switch. Thus, when the vehicle headlamps are on, the ashtray light remains on even when the ashtray is not extended, thereby reducing the lifetime of the lightbulb.
Another example of two members moving relative to one another is a deck lid which moves on a hinge relative to a body panel. A typical deck lid includes a mercury switch in conjunction with a heavy gauge wiring harness to illuminate a light for the luggage compartment upon opening. However, these switches are undesirable because of their cost and environmental considerations.
Yet another example of two members moving relative to one another is the swivel am of a sun visor. The ann rotates relative to a post which fixes the sun visor to the frame of the automobile. Many sun visors have illuminated mirrors and consequently, power must be provided to the sun visor. Typically, power is provided using a heavy gauge wiring harness capable of flexing as the sun visor is rotated and swivelled. However, a flexible wiring harness is expensive.
It would be desirable for a switch to provide power and eliminate the need for a flexible wiring harness.